


In The Jungle, The Mighty Jungle

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt: "CAN YOU DO A SCOTT SAVING LIAM THING IT COULD BE FROM ANYTHING i prefer predatory men BUT PLEASEE:D"</p>
<p>Or the one where Scott gets protective at a gay club and Sciam ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Jungle, The Mighty Jungle

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic I'm posting that's been beta'd! Check out the person who beta'd it for me at traveldaniel.tumblr.com!
> 
> Hope it's good and enjoy!

Scott surveyed the inside of Jungle, letting his eyes slip past the sweaty muscled mass of bodies on the dance floor and looking back down at his drink.

He and Liam were here because Danny wanted to go out after sulking about Ethan, and Scott volunteered. He himself was also sulking over him and Liam’s non-existent relationship, so he figured a night at the club would do him good.

Then Danny decided to invite Liam, getting him a fake I.D. in a suspiciously small amount of time. Scott shook his head thinking about it. How Danny noticed everything he did was beyond him, but it made him wonder how much his crush on Liam was noticeable.

“You got some really pretty eyes, boy.”

Scott looked up over at Liam, who was sitting in the corner, looking up with wide eyes as a middle-aged man leaned towards him, whispering about how pretty he looked and if he could buy him a drink.

Liam leaned away from the man but it just made him sidle his body up closer, Liam saying, “Uh, I’ve got a drink, its okay.”

“So we can skip that part and go straight back to my place?” The man breathed onto Liam’s face, the boy coughing slightly at the smell of alcohol on his breath.

Scott growled, his eyes going red for a moment, startling the person next to him. He stood up, marching over and pulling the guy off Liam.

“What the fuck’s your problem?” The man said, stumbling back away from them.

“He doesn’t want you.” Scott said with a growl in his voice, Liam nodded in agreement behind him.

“Whatever. I don’t mess with boyfriends anyways.”

The man stalked away and Scott turned around towards Liam. He sat next to him at the little table he was at and sighed, “You okay?”

Liam nodded, staring at his hands before looking back up at Scott and saying, “He thought you were my boyfriend.”

Scott’s eyebrows raised and he nodded, “Yeah…”

Liam studied Scott’s expression, “Do you want to be?” He asked, explaining, “You seemed jealous.”

Scott ran a hand through his hair nervously, “I, uh, yeah.” He said, continuing with stutters, “B-But, it’s cool if you don’t. Because you don’t have to be, you know, with me. I’ll be fine if-” He didn’t get to finish the sentence, Liam’s mouth covering his.

He made a surprised noise but immediately melted into it, shifting more towards Liam, raising his hand to cup his cheek. Liam moaned as Scott swiped his tongue across his bottom lip, opening up for the alpha with ease.

They kissed for a minute, tongues moving together in one another’s mouths. Liam pulled away, smiling and getting up, grabbing Scott’s hand as he moved to the dance floor, “Let’s dance!”

He pulled him into the crowd, Scott with wide eyes and Liam with a happy smile. Liam pulled him close, slotting their hips together as they moved to the music. Scott didn’t know where to put his hands, hesitating before placing them on Liam’s waist.

Liam responded by putting his arms around Scott’s neck, swaying with the music and rubbing up against him. Scott moaned slightly against Liam’s ear as he rubbed their crotches together, his cock hardening in his jeans.

Liam pulled away, smirking at Scott as he pressed his groin against Scott’s again, smirking even harder as the alpha growled and pulled Liam in for another kiss.

They moved their hips and tongues in sync, pulling back to pant in each other’s space. Scott looked away from Liam to see they had a couple of people watching now and blushed. Liam looked and saw too, smirking at the people watching.

He grabbed Scott’s hand for the second time that night, pulling him towards the restroom. Scott smiled as he was pulled in and over into the handicapped stall. They made it in, Liam turning around and kissing him again, causing Scott to groan into his mouth.

Liam reached down in between them to cup Scott’s growing erection, Scott pulling back from their kiss to moan at the feeling.

Liam smirked again, but it was wiped off his face as he let out a surprised noise when Scott grabbed his thighs and hoisted him up, kissing him feverishly as he pressed him against the wall, rutting against the beta as he did so.

The younger boy moaned, and leant his head up against the wall as Scott took it as his queue to kiss his neck, sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin under his jaw.

Liam whined, slightly overwhelmed at the friction of their fabric-covered cocks and Scott’s ministrations on his neck.

“Scott, I wanna…” He panted, “Wanna taste you.” Scott growled at the words, but complied with what he was implying. Scott lowered his feet to the ground and Liam quickly turned and pinned the alpha to the tiled concrete of the wall, kissing him slowly before moving his lips down, peppering kisses to his jaw and neck before letting his knees hit the ground.

Liam undid Scott’s jeans quickly, letting them and the alpha’s underwear fall and the fabric to pool around his legs.

Liam licked his lips at the sight of Scott’s hard cock, wrapping his hand around it and giving a tentative lick up the shaft before wrapping his lips around the head and sucking lightly.

Scott’s head thudded against the wall as his hands threaded through Liam’s short hair, his breaths coming out in little pants as Liam swallowed down more of his length, sucking and jacking what he couldn’t fit.

Scott couldn’t take much more, speaking up in a cracked voice, “Liam, I’m gonna…” Liam looked up with his big blue eyes, keeping eye contact as he just continued sucking, “Fuck…”

Scott covered his mouth as he let out a long groan and shot cum down Liam’s throat. Liam took it like a champ, swallowing down all of it save for a drop dribbling down his chin, which he used his finger to get and sucked it off the digit, staring into Scott’s eyes as he did so.

Scott growled, pulling Liam up off the floor and connecting their mouths again, barely caring about the taste of his own cum on his tongue. He actually kind of loved the taste of himself and Liam mixing together.

He pulled away, turning Liam around until his back was to Scott’s chest. He shoved Liam’s trousers down, spitting into his hand and pumping the beta’s length with it.

Liam let his head rest against Scott’s shoulder as he jacked him off, letting out quiet little groans that just made Scott pick up his pace, hoping to elicit more sounds out of him.

Liam whined as Scott wiped his thumb across the head of his cock, twisting his hand as he went up and down his length, the beta letting out little sighs and gasps. Scott smiled, pressing a hot, open-mouthed kiss to the boy’s neck.

Liam let out a long groan when he sucked on his neck, spilling his release over Scott’s fingers. Scott just smiled and pressed kisses up and down his jaw as he came.

He finished, slumping back against Scott, who held him up with a laugh. Liam found his footing and looked back at Scott with a shy smile. Scott just returned the smile with a grin of his own.

They kissed again, slow and languid. Scott pulled back after a moment, reaching down to pull both their pants up, pecking him on the lips one more time as they buttoned back up.

Scott took his hand and they left the bathroom, people staring and grinning at them with knowing looks.

They didn’t care though, too busy taking in one another as they walked out of the club, the dancing forgotten in lieu of going home with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Kudos if you did and feel free to leave feedback.


End file.
